jordan_underfandomcom-20200214-history
Earthy Boy (Content)
Back "Earthy Boy" begins with the Blue Shirt Boy from Night Walk walking in a desert of pale rock, with spires and towers stretching out into the distance. He asks where everybody is. He walks up to a Feathery Creature sitting upon a rock, and engages in conversation. Boy: Um, hello... Feathery Creature: hey Boy: Um, sorry to bother you, but could I ask you a question? Feathery Creature: sure Boy: I'm kinda lost... Could you tell me where to go? Feathery Creature: ← The feathery creature turns to look at a spire in the distance. Boy: Hmm... Well, thanks! The boy approaches the entrance to the Spire, a square passageway, the walls of which are lined with vines. He enters. The internal walls of the spire are made of red stone, and covered in plantlife. The boy walks for a while, finding a passageway into darkness and going down it. He finds himself in a dark room full of rocks while a short unnerving loop of music plays. He then seems to find himself in a garden, surrounded by plant matter and large pink flowers, one of which has an eye. There are also small red flowers in the garden. After a time of walking in the Garden, he makes his way into a pink room with several doors. Suddenly a cloaked figure emerges from one of the doors, moving swiftly past the boy to another, not even acknowledging the boy's presence. The boy chases after him to try and get his attention. The figure turns around and is revealed to have a skull-like blue face, with no eyes. Cloaked Figure: What do you want? Boy: Oh, uhh, sorry... Boy: I just wanted to talk to someone. Cloaked Figure: You seem very confused. Boy: Oh, heh, maybe I am... Cloaked Figure: I dont https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sic sic have time for this. The figure attempts to leave. Boy: Wait! Come back! Cloaked Figure: Find the elevator. Take it to the top floor. The next scene we are shown is of the Blue Shirt Boy emerging from a mailbox that has steps leading down. This seems to put him in the middle of a small cluster of white, largely featureless buildings against a sky that is completely black apart from a crescent moon. In this area he encounters a white humanoid figure with a singe large eye. Boy: Oh, hey there. Boy: ...what's your name? Eye Person: (blink) We should hang out sometime. Boy: Oh, um... sure. The Eye Person closes their eye and begins to make musical notes appear in the air around them while a simple song plays. Boy: That was great. Uhm, could you tell me where the elevator is? The Eye Person looks across to an elevator call button by a large white sign, the boy proceeds to call the rickety white elevator and travel upwards in it. The elevator stops and a smiling pink monster walks in. After a bit the elevator stops again, and this passenger departs. Next, several blobs get on the elevator together. They too depart at their stop. The Boy exits the elevator at the same stop as the Blobs, walking out into a green area full of stalagmite-like structures. This is presumably the top floor. He wanders past the Green Blob, attempting to hide in the stalagmites. He finds a doorway leading into blackness, and enters. In this blackness he comes across a throne marked with a crescent moon, there appear to be red/pink tendrils either emerging from behind the throne, or part of the throne itself. The boy speaks, and from behind the throne emerges a doll with black hair and a red dress, her face has been painted white, with her mouth almost not being visible. She is wearing a red crown. She seats herself atop the throne. The boy asks who she is, but she gives no response. The door to the throne room seals itself, and the video ends.